


Saved By the Bell

by ApomaroMellow



Series: Bluebell [1]
Category: DOUBLE DECKER! ダグ&キリル | Double Decker! Doug & Kirill (Anime)
Genre: Bars and Pubs, F/M, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Humor, M/M, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2020-11-28 03:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApomaroMellow/pseuds/ApomaroMellow
Summary: Kirill dons a mask in order to become her - the elusive Bluebell. Taking up the mantle after Valery retires, he inherits all the mainstays of crimefighting: the suit, the weapons, and the nightly cat-and-mouse chase with the officer bent on finding out her identity, Doug.





	1. Here She Comes!

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing for DD and first time writing genderfluid characters so apologies if i get some things wrong
> 
> Kirill and Valery use female pronouns when going as Bluebell and Valery sometimes as a civilian
> 
> and yes, Kirill will be using as many bell puns as i can find

Quick footsteps sounded through the dark alley. They stopped and shined their lights and pointed their guns, anticipating the criminal to resist once cornered.

"Freeze!"

But instead of a bank robber trying to make off with cash, there was a man on the ground and standing above him, a masked hero in blue, white, and violet.

"B-Bluebell?", one of the cops stuttered.

"You rang?", Bluebell grinned before taking out a grappling hook gun and using it to propel herself up onto the roof. The police called after her and some even gave chase, entering the building to get up on the roof. But all they found was a used grappling gun, hook loose and unraveled.

* * *

"You lost your grappling gun?", Valery looked at his brother with a hint of disappointment in his eyes.

Kirill hung his head in shame. He was such a disgrace. "I'm sorry. It wouldn't go back in and I couldn't carry something like that around so I just had to leave it and... I'm sorry."

Valery sighed. "Get changed. I warmed up some leftover for you."

Kirill went into his room to remove the mask and supersuit he wore. The one he put on in order to become _her_. The savior of the city. The Violet Vigilante, the Flowery Fighter - Bluebell.

Kirill would have like a more manly persona if he had the choice, but that wasn't the important part. The important part was putting criminals in their place. And that was what he did, taking up the mantle left by his older brother.

Valery was the original Bluebell, donning a female identity to fight crime. Kirill didn't realize until Valery quit being a vigilante. Although Valery still at times switched his indentity from male to female, it was all civilian. But their city needed a hero, and so Kirill stepped up to the plate. Acting the part of a woman was much easier than he had anticipated.

It didn't happen overnight though. Although Kirill had intended to go into law enforcement and thus had studied much of it, he still had to train with Valery for the kind of fighting he would endure. Subduing criminals twice his size and running through the city streets, using the tall buildings to escape the police. Although Bluebell stood for justice, she and the cops didn't get along.

She took the law into her own hands, after all. So whenever she delivered a criminal to them, she had to make a hasty getaway, lest they start asking questions and begin figuring out her identity.

Once changed, Kirill came out of his room to see the plate of food Valery had left for him on the table. Tonight had been his first time on the beat and he'd screwed up with the grappling gun.

"I'll never be taken seriously like this!"

* * *

Meanwhile, miles away, a man uncovered a board that had been kept away. But he had never forgotten it. Doug didn't boast a particularly focused mind, but when he had a goal, he always intended to see it through. And this was one of those goals.

The board held several pictures and string connecting them with little notes all along it. Tonight he had heard some interesting news. Bluebell was back on the scene. And Doug would be collecting every piece of news about her from now on, whether he was on the case. Years of investigation would finally see results.

He was going to unmask her.


	2. The Foil

Valery leafed through old photos of himself. All as Bluebell, all taken from newspaper clippings. He couldn't deny that a part of him missed it. The rush of power and being able to protect the innocent. He even enjoyed the games he played with the officer that tried uncovering his identity. But that was all in the past now.

"You ready to go?", Kirill asked, poking his head into the other's room.

"Be right out", Valery nodded, closing the box that held his secrets and locking it up.

After putting the box out of sight in his closet, he left with Kirill to their day job, which was now Valery's full time job. The two of them worked in a bar owned by Valery's boyfriend, Derick. The two of them had technically met back when Derick had been a cop and Valery had been a vigilante.

_"We really need to stop meeting like this", Bluebell flirted while swaying in a rope swing. A trio of robbers was tied up and wriggling about on the other end in this heroine's version of a pulley._

_"Then you should stop doing things like this", Derick replied, unsure of where he should be pointing the gun._

Derick had quit the force a few years ago and Valery and retired as well soon after. But even after hanging up the mask, he never told his lover about his double life. It was just as well, since that side of them never intersected anymore.

"Good afternoon", Derick greeted the sibling duo as they entered the bar.

Valery walked over to him and kissed his cheek. "And to you as well."

Derick's cheeks warmed and he cleared his throat, trying to get into boss mode. "You ready to get to work, newbie?"

Kirill's cheeks turned pink in excitement. "Yes!"

He had recently finished bartending school and was ready for the glamorous life of mixing drinks and serving people from all walks of life, doling out advice and achieving a positive report with everyone who came in to get away from their troubles. Kirill had been training with both Derick and Valery in the off hours and had been an official employee for a week now.

And yet disappointment set in rather quickly. Derick's bar didn't get too much traffic, even on the weekends. There were regulars of course, but Kirill had yet to meet them. Apparently they were all Derick's old cop buddies. He promised to introduce Kirill whenever they came by.

But everyday Kirill told himself would be the day. The day a housewife needed advice in her loveless marriage, or a rugged man from the country came to the big city for the first time and only wanted some whiskey, or something like that. Tonight was the same as any other night though, serving the drinks to the occasional customer.

"Derick! Give me some booze!"

That is until they walked in. Derick brightened considerably and welcomed the pair with a smile.

"Deana! Max! It's great to see you!"

Kirill and Valery watched from behind the bar until Derick turned to introduce the two of them. He put a hand on Valery's shoulder.

"This is Deana and Max, from the force", Derick said.

"Valery Vrubel, sometimes I go by Milla. It's a pleasure to meet you. This is my brother, Kirill."

"You guys are cops?!", Kirill blurted without an ounce of tact.

He imagined someone more clean cut, or at the very least a uniform. Of course, they were probably off duty but most cops Kirill saw didn't have acrylic nails or half shaved heads.

"Special unit", Max said, taking a seat at the bar.

"How's Doug been?", Derick asked as he started fixing them some drinks.

"Same old, same old", Deana said before something occurred to her. "Actually, he's really be into his work lately. You know, since Bluebell showed up again."

At the mention of his person, Kirill fumbled with a glass he was wiping down and nearly dropped it.

"Bluebell, huh? That takes me back", Derick said with a nostalgic look on his face.

"Don't look back too fondly", Valery teased. "I might get jealous."

"You've got nothing to worry about", Max said after sipping from her drink. "Derick's partner is the one that was really into Bluebell. I hope he doesn't get as bad as before. He probably won't leave the office until late tonight just in case she shows up."

It was then that Kirill realized the time. He finished up cleaning the last of the dirty glasses and pulled his apron off.

"Gotta go! Shift is over and said that I'd uh, meet some friends somewhere tonight, yeah!"

"I'll leave you a plate in the fridge", Valery said as his brother sped off.

Kirill went back to their apartment and got changed, exiting the building stealthily and then going off into the night. Back when Valery had worn the mask, he'd had access to police scanners that told him what was happening and when. But according to him, Kirill wasn't ready for that.

_"Just watch your city. And learn how to spot trouble."_

Which meant a lot of waiting. A lot of waiting. Bluebell did this atop buildings to keep from being sighted and increasing her escape options. She did wait for a couple hours, but then-

"Aaaaaagh! Somebody help me!"

Jumping into action, Bluebell followed the source of the noise across buildings and saw the scene unfolding in an alleyway below. A woman, clutching her purse as a man advanced on her. With a smirk, Bluebell opened a pouch on her hip, sewn in a way to muffle the sound of her weapon of choice. But now was the time to announce her presence.

She patted the half moon tambourine once, letting the ringing of the bells sound throughout the space. When the man gave pause, she jumped from her perch and slammed the tambourine right on his head, knocking him out cold.

"Ask not for whom the bell tolls. It tolls for thee."

The woman's eyes were wide and she gave a hurried thanks before running off. Bluebell would have offered to escort her home, but she supposed this was enough. Satisfied with herself, she grinned down at the man before her feet, hands on her hips in triumph.

Then she heard a gun cock from behind her.

"We meet again, Bluebell."

Slowly turning, she faced a different man who had a gun trained right on her. She cursed her clumsiness with the grappling hook before. Because of that blunder, Valery had refused to replace it, saying that she had to learn to value and take care of her tools. And now she was cornered.

But what a man to be cornered by. Bluebell was trying very hard to not be impressed. She recognized the standard issue gun. He wasn't in uniform, but this man was a cop, possibly a detective since he seemed rather casual. But there was a professionalism in his eyes as he looked her over. It seemed he was waiting for something.

"Don't you have anything to say?"

"Uh...", she started before accidentally stepping back onto the unconscious man on the ground. "You're...welcome?", she shrugged.

"Have you lost your edge while on vacation? You've gotten sloppy."

"Hey! I think I did a good job!", Bluebell crossed her arms and frowned. "What do you know about it anyway?"

The man appeared to realize something. "You...do you know who I am? I'm-"

A smoke bomb exploded, interrupting the man and shrouding the both of them in a blue haze. Bluebell, confused, tried searching for the source when an unknown person threw her over their shoulder and dashed away from the scene. Bluebell protested until she was finally set down, far from that alley, behind a closed furniture store.

The person who had carried her removed their hoodie, revealing Valery.

"What are you doing here?", Bluebell demanded.

"Saving you", Valery answered, voice tired and exasperated. "I'm sorry. There's something I forgot to mention. That man is more dangerous than any criminal. And he won't stop until he arrests Bluebell. That man wad Doug Billingham"

Back in the previous alley, Doug Billingham let out a sneeze as the smoke faded. She was gone. She had Bluebell's mask and tambourine. But Doug had faced off against her enough times to tell.

This one was different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i spent way too long searching up half moon bell tambourines just to make sure i wasn't crazy at that they are indeed a thing.
> 
> but it's all because Bluebell's weapon was originally inspired by Pudding's from Tokyo Mew Mew


	3. We Meet Again (for the first time)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't expect to get much response for this fic, so thanks to all yall for the comments! We're such a small fandom so it just warms me that yall actually like this

Kirill was getting better at this. He had taken to getting some workouts done at the local gym, specifically their rock climbing wall. After a few weeks, Milla had given him a new grappling hook and he had practiced with that too, becoming used to the tug and pull and being able to deploy and recoil with expertise as well as that signature Bluebell flair.

Milla had told him more about Doug as well. He had been Derick's old partner and both had worked on cases involving Bluebell. But Doug was always the one to watch out for. His focus was unwavering and he wouldn't give up until the vigilante was behind bars.

"Why does he have it out for her?", Kirill asked one day.

"I don't know", Milla answered. "Never really got around to asking when I was running from him."

The two of them were running the bar while Derick went on an errand. It was early in the evening, so no patrons had arrived yet. Kirill's thoughts were stuck on Doug. He supposed it was normal for a cop to want to pursue Bluebell. She took the law into her own hands. But Doug always seemed so adamant about it. Almost like it was personal.

Kirill thought of the implications of a man chasing a woman down.

_'Could it be...that he's in love with her?!'_

Doug was not.

But that didn't stop Kirill's fantasies. It was a classic situation after all. Enemies to lovers, an officer and the one he meant to bring in. The only way to make it more fitting would be if Bluebell was a villain. But she fought for justice as well, just in her own way.

"Look what the cat dragged in", Derick said when he returned. Kirill and Milla looked over at him only to be surprised when Doug followed right after him. Milla held her expression well, having always been prepared for a moment like this. Kirill on the other hand, had not.

"Y-you!", he squawked. "You're-! Why are you!?"

Doug just looked at him with a blank expression but luckily Milla was there to cover.

"I think he means that you must be the partner that we've heard so much about", she said.

"That's right", Derick said, clapping his former co-worker on the back, nearly pushing him a step forward.

"Doug. Nice to meet you." He held his hand out for a shake.

"Milla, a pleasure." When Milla shook his hand Doug's eyes narrowed. He was silent for a long time, just looking at her face, eyebrows knit close before slowly raising.

"Don't stare for too long, I might get jealous", Derick teased.

"Ah, this is the lover you mentioned", Doug said, causing Derick's face to get warm. Doug let go of Milla's hand and his eyes slid over to the other employee.

"My brother Kirill", Milla said.

Kirill had just recovered from gawking at the man. But now instead he was thinking of how Doug was in love with his alter ego (which wasn't true) and just wasn't sure how to act (the answer was natural).

Doug sat down at the bar. Derick started putting the supplies he just got in the storage they had in the back. Milla went back to the task she had previously been in the middle of, wiping down the tables. Kirill was cleaning a beer mug. The same beer mug as he watched Doug pour over some documents he had brought along.

"Is that productive?", Doug asked after a few minutes of being stared at.

Kirill flinched and nearly dropped the mug. He put it in its place with the other clean was as he cleared his throat. "I uh, I just uh, hey is that Bluebell?", he asked, getting a look at a picture Doug had. It was a security capture of the heroine.

"Doug, tell me you didn't bring work to the bar", Derick lamented, leaning against his shoulder.

"I feel like I'm close to figuring something out", Doug said. "I already know that she's not the original Bluebell. The previous one must have found a successor. Someone they probably know very well. Like a friend or a sister."

Kirill froze so stiffly it was a good thing both Doug and Derick's attentions were on the documents. Milla came over as well, peering at them from Doug's other side, hands behind her back.

"This seems quite confidential. Are civies like us allowed to see them?"

"Milla's right", Derick said. "Put that away and get a drink. Help me pay my bills."

Doug put the files away and ordered a beer. "Since your mugs must be the cleanest in the city", he said, smirking at Kirill.

It was then that Kirill got the inkling that Doug might be a bit of an ass.

"Why do you want to want to catch Bluebell anyway?", Kirill asked, pouring the beer for Doug. "Isn't she helping people?"

"She might think that, but she's just putting herself and others in more danger. We have protocols. If you don't follow those, true criminals can end up getting away", Doug said.

"Bold words for a man who would think out of the box when it came to catching perps", Derick pointed out.

"I did so within the confines of the law. You always did defend her. Still haven't got over your crush, huh?"

"D-Doug!"

Milla smiled and let out a few polite giggles at that. "What's this? Did you have feelings for Miss Bell?"

"No! Not anymore!", Derick denied then looked away shyly. "You know I only have eyes for you."

"You charmer", Milla cooed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Kirill looked away. Secretly he wished for a relationship like that. They were so in love. But that was still his sister getting lovey-dovey with someone which was something he didn't want to see. So instead he looked at Doug who was drinking, completely ignoring the couple as well. Doug, who wanted Bluebell behind bars but had his reasons.

Doug, who had never actually attempted to hurt Bluebell but always tried to bring her in with minimal force. Doug, who noticed right away she was different from before, whereas most didn't. Doug who was kind of handsome in a way that made Kirill want to punch his face when it got that bastardous look on it (you know the one).

Before he realized it, Kirill's cheeks were pink. Well, he had wanted romance. And he had wanted adventures as a hero. He just didn't expect for them to come hand in hand.

Or for one to complicate the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time! 
> 
> Doug starts connecting some dots (but will they lead anywhere?)
> 
> And Bluebell finds herself in peril!!


	4. Blueberry Jam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD YALL
> 
> wakin up one morning to my daily kudos email and seein i got like 50 in that time, phenomenal   
realizing that gives me a nearly 1:1 ratio of kudos to hits is priceless, like yo that's so unprecedented for me
> 
> hits, kudos, comments, bookmarks, subs, all that good stuff lets me know how much yall like this so i'm so glad that people are actually into this self-indulgent au. 
> 
> hope yall enjoy it to the end!

Doug sipped his coffee while looking over his 'Bluebell board'. He was on the verge of finding something out, he just knew it. He only had to focus. There was something itching his mind. Something about the siblings Derick had employed. Something about them seemed familiar, but he didn't know from where. Maybe Derick had shown him a picture on his phone.

Or maybe...

Doug had a hunch. And hunches usually started as gut feelings with very little foundation. But they also usually led to breakthroughs. He wrote down 'Vrubel siblings?' on a piece of paper and then taped it to his board.

"Oh? You added something new to it?", Kay said, coming up to his side.

"Who are the Vrubel siblings?", Deana asked, leaning with her elbow against Kay's shoulder. "Some new crime syndicate?"

Doug shook his head. "They're working for Derick at his bar."

"You mean Valery and Kirill?" Deana looked over the board as if seeing it for the first time and crossed her arms. "And you think they're somehow related to Bluebell?"

Kay gasped. "Wait! Bluebell...Vrubel...you don't think...?"

Doug rubbed his chin while Deana cackled, holding onto her sides. "Who would do something so stupid!? That's like if Max went around as the Silver Rider or some shit!"

Despite Deana's accuracy about the absurdity of it, Doug didn't dismiss it. Sometimes the craziest direction ended up yielding the most results. He considered all the facts. A pair of siblings who were very close and worked together at a bar. Kirill sometimes took off before Milla. Milla had met Derick sometime after he had retired. Bluebell had stopped appearing around the same time.

The new Bluebell had all her things, but clearly wasn't her. The hair and voice was different. And this one wasn't as experienced. She made mistakes. Which almost got her in trouble from time to time. He had seen her get caught up in her grappling hook more than once. She was always able to just barely escape, but one day it wouldn't be fast enough.

And when that day came, he wanted to be the one to catch her.

There were worst people to be caught by than Detective Billingham.

Case in point, the place Kirill was desperately trying to get to right now was going to be filled with criminals who all wanted a piece of Bluebell. In more ways that one.

"Valery, I need to go", Kirill said. "This is the perfect opportunity to get more info on the underground."

Valery was still frowning, arms crossed. Said event was a gathering that was being hosted by a mafia boss. It would be going down next week. He could imagine the deals that would happen there. Drugs, guns, and if the rumors were to be believed, people. But going there was a risk to Kirill.

"You're not ready for espionage of this level. What if they catch you?"'

"I'll go in disguise", Kirill said. "They'll never know who I am."

"The answer is no. If your cover is blown, they'll kill you. Or worse." Valery couldn't stand the idea of anything happening to his brother. But Kirill was so ready to jump into the fray and that wasn't always a good thing.

"You can come with me as backup!"

"The two of us wouldn't be enough. And I can't always be there to look after you."

Kirill clenched his fists. "I don't need you to do that! I can do this on my own!"

Valery turned his back on Kirill, more for himself than anything. Despite his words it was hard to deny Kirill sometimes. "If you go, I'm not going to save you when things go south."

Kirill got red in the face and stormed off. He'd prove himself. He didn't need Valery's advice anymore. He'd taken in a bunch of criminals and saved a lot of people. And was able to escape Doug each time. He was officially Bluebell now.

His mood didn't improve when the two of them had to go to work and it showed as he angrily wiped down tables and swept the floors. It didn't help that Valery was cool as a cucumber the entire time. Derick had wanted to ask about the tension but wasn't sure who he was more scared of in this state. Kirill's shift ended and he prepared to walk out the door.

Just as he was about to reach for the handle, it turned on its own and Doug was on the other side. He looked down at Kirill who was like a deer caught in headlights.

"Perfect timing", Doug said. "I'm borrowing him for a moment", he told Derick before grabbing Kirill's elbow and leading him outside.

Kirill tried to remind himself that he was Kirill in that moment and not Bluebell and thus Doug had no reason to arrest him or suspect him of anything. Even though his heart pounded as they got to his car. Doug opened the passenger door for him and Kirill gulped before getting in. Doug got in on the other side, but didn't start the car.

"I wanted to talk privately."

"About...what?", Kirill asked.

"Bluebell."

_Oh goodness._

"Bluebell disappears. Milla appears", Doug continued, unaware of Kirill's internal crisis. "I didn't think much about Derick dating until I had heard when it happened. And you, you're interested in Bluebell, aren't you?"

"N-no more than the average person! She's an interesting person!" Kirill was avoiding Doug's eyes.

"That she is", Doug agreed. "Derick was very interested in her. Whatever they had, it went beyond a cop and the person he was supposed to bring in."

Kirill didn't respond to that. What was he even supposed to say? Doug gave him a look before continuing on with what was apparently clues that led from Bluebell to him.

"Milla is very similar to Bluebell. Almost like Derick has a type."

"I've never seen Bluebell up close", Kirill finally spoke up, albeit nervously. "Obviously. But I'm pretty sure she's nothing like my sister. Milla doesn't hop across buildings or swing across the city or anything like that."

"Of course not", Doug agreed and Kirill really didn't know where he was going with this. "Plans for tonight?"

"Uh, not sure. I might go out with some friends again tonight. Or maybe I'll just stay in at home", Kirill added quickly, not wanting the detective to get suspicious about his whereabouts and trying to question anyone Kirill might know.

"...Have fun either way."

Doug let Kirill go on his way. He immediately sped home and changed. His blood was still pumping from that conversation as he got dressed. Doug was on to them. He had to be. He was starting to figure out the mystery.

Bluebell tried to keep it off her mind. She just had to do her job. She could think of a way to throw Doug off the trail later. An hour into her patrol, she was perched on the edge of a roof when she heard a a familiar voice come from behind her.

"Don't move! I just want to talk."

Bluebell turned slowly. "Hard to believe when you've got your gun on me like that."

Doug put his gun down on the ground and kicked it off to the side, away from the both of them. Bluebell wasn't in the mood for this. Not for Doug or his mind games. She crossed her arms.

"You need to tell me what happened to the original Bluebell."

"WH-what? What are you talking about? I _am_ Bluebell!", she asserted.

Doug took a step forward. "Have you heard of the Vrubels?"

"Vrubels?", Bluebell repeated in a shaky voice, then let out a nervous bout of laughter. "Never heard of 'em, doesn't ring a bell."

"I know they're connected to the disappearance of your predecessor", Doug said.

Bluebell stopped fidgeting and stilled. She looked to Doug's eyes, meeting them for the first time. Just how close was he to realizing the truth? She had to know in order to protect herself.

"What do you think happened to the previous Bluebell?"

"I shouldn't tell you about an ongoing investigation. But your life is in danger", Doug said. He himself looked unsure, as if his enemy having this information was dangerous, but he couldn't keep it to himself. Bluebell swallowed. Just what were Doug's feelings for her? Why did he want to protect her life to the point of leaking confidential information?

But if he knew about the truth, did that mean he had those feelings for Kirill as well? He must. If he loved Bluebell (he didn't) and knew about her secret identity (that remains to be seen) then he must also love Kirill (no comment). She stilled herself for the reveal, almost resigning herself for it, mentally preparing but for what, she wasn't sure.

Would she unmask herself? Or deny and runaway? She hoped she had the answer when he finally told her what he knew. Doug stepped even closer to her this time, just barely an arm's length away. He could very well trap her if he wanted to. That kind of vulnerability was both scary and exhilarating. She almost wished he would come even closer to her.

"I have reason to believe that one or both of the Vrubel siblings killed the original Bluebell."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's a humdinger of a cliffhanger!  
apparently, i'm evil. who knew?
> 
> Next time: What goes better with jam than some toast?


	5. Jam on Toast

_"Bluebell is a symbol of protection and peace to the citizens", Milla said, putting Kirill through his hand-to-hand combat drills._

_Kirill had taken some self defense classes (having this pretty face cause him more trouble than he liked to admit). But that wasn't the same as fighting back actively. He struggled to keep up with his sister's blows._

_"She makes everyone feel safe in the face of danger", Milla continued. Kirill was so focused on the punches and not getting hit in the face, that he completely missed Milla's sweep of his feet, knocking him to the ground._

_"And she does that by keeping her cool in the face of surprises. You can knock the gun away, but they might be hiding a knife as well. You can't show fear when you're Bluebell", Milla said while helping Kirill to his feet._

Well, Bluebell wasn't showing fear, although her frozen body could be seen as such. The Vrubels had killed the original Bluebell? Just where did Doug get an idea like that?

"Just where did you get an idea like that?!", Bluebell shouted.

"My old partner, Derick, had feelings for your predecessor. If I'm right, Milla Vrubel stalked him and began to shape herself in Bluebell's image. Then she got rid of Bluebell and put herself in Derick's line of sight."

"A-and you think both siblings are responsible?"

"I can't rule out Kirill Vrubel's involvement."

_Be calm. Be cool._

_Be calm. Be cool._

"Don't think. Feel so good", Bluebell murmured under her breath.

Doug raised a brow in confusion. "What did you say? I didn't catch that."

Bluebell took a few steps away from Doug and then flipped backwards off the roof. She landed feet-first on the lid of a dumpster and hopped off before speeding away, ignoring Doug's calls after her. Her thoughts were spiraling. Doug suspected them of murder? How could she explain that it couldn't be without revealing herself to him?

Kirill immediately told Valery about it after getting home and changing, forgetting about the argument they'd had earlier.

"And you just ran off?", Valery asked.

"I couldn't risk him finding out more about us!"

Valery let out a sigh. "You could have just told him that you were being trained by the original Bluebell who is alive and well and simply retired. He would have no choice but to believe it from the source himself."

Kirill realized how simple it could've been and let his face fall into his hands. Now he'd just make them look more suspicious to Doug. He had to get the officer off that theory, but how?

"What are we going to doooooooo?", he whined.

"Oh? You want my advice now?", Valery asked.

It was then that Kirill remembered their fight from before and frowned. He crossed his arms, ready to be defiant again. "I can handle this on my own", he said, determined once more.

* * *

And handle it, he did. Despite Doug coming to the bar since their conversation, Kirill was able to keep his cool. Even when Bluebell's name was dropped, his hold on the glasses didn't. He knew what to expect. He couldn't be surprised by anything anymore. He'd already heard the most absurd thing ever with Doug's theory. And it was with this confidence that Kirill did the exact thing Valery told him not to do.

Putting on a long wig and fixing his makeup, he infiltrated a mansion where a bunch of big names in the underground were gathering. Kirill blended in with the other servers, doing his best not to draw attention to himself. He had gone in the guise of a woman in order to protect his civilian identity, but it came with a price. There were many a men who couldn't resist leering a pretty drink girl.

He had to refrain from slapping a few wandering hands more than once.

As Bluebell, he could've given them a piece of his mind. But here, he had to keep a low profile. So far he hadn't gathered much information besides the people who were here. He was in the home of a crime boss and had come face to face with quite a few family members throughout the evening. He hadn't seen the boss up close yet though.

Kirill kept other nuggets of information tucked away in his mind as he passed through the people, tray of drinks in hand, returning to the bar occasionally. He recognized some of the criminals Valery's Bluebell had come up against more than once. Joey Mccoy and his minions, known for running heists. Winifred Hughes, who ran an underground gambling circuit.

Grinning to himself as he made his way back to the bar, Kirill couldn't help but think that the cops would kill to be here. So many lawbreakers in one place, just sitting around and getting drunker as the night went on. But there was no reason for them to be here. On the outside, it was simply a get-together between friends, colleagues, and business partners.

"You play the part of a woman rather well", Doug said as he stood next to Kirill at the bar, fake mustache on his lip.

Kirill nearly slammed his empty try onto the bar in shock. Perhaps he wasn't as prepared for every surprise Doug had up his sleeve.

"What are you doing here?", he whispered harshly.

"I should be asking you the same thing", Doug said back. "Derick doesn't pay you enough so you've gotta work two jobs now?"

Well this was a fine mess. Now he had to navigate his way through an evening filled with ne'er-do-wells and a detective who suspected him of murder (or accomplice to murder?) all while keeping both in the dark about his identity as a vigilante.

Piece of cake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toast, get it? Because the heat is ooooooooon!
> 
> Also i just remembered Yusef and I wanna put him in this somehow.
> 
> Next time: Things get sticky! How will Bluebell get out of this without revealing herself to the world? Tune in next time to find out!


	6. A Bird in the Hand

Kirill had to think of an excuse and quick. Just why would he be here, serving drinks, when he just got off of work doing the same thing earlier? What was the kind of alibi that a sharp man like Doug would believe.

"Um I'm covering for a friend", Kirill said.

"And the wig?", Doug asked.

"They...they were expecting a woman, so, you know, um, yeah!"

"I do know, um, yeah", Doug repeated, getting a grin on his mustachioed face. Kirill frowned, knowing he was being teased.

"You never told me what you're doing here."

"I'm in disguise. That's all I can tell you."

Kirill already had an idea of what he was trying to accomplish. There were probably other officers, also incognito. Lying in wait for the right moment to snap their trap. Kirill wasn't here to capture anyone. Only get intel on what was happening in the underground. So far he'd made a few connections regarding who was working with who but he really wanted a big break that he could shove in Valery's face as a great big 'I told ya so'.

However if Doug and other cops were here, that made it a little trickier. Kirill let out a sigh and steeled his nerves. He could handle this.

"Enjoy the rest of your night, sir", Kirill said cordially. Then he took his tray and walked off. And if he tried to saunter in such a way that Doug had no choice but to watch his behind, well he'd keep that to himself. He kept focused on his mission to the point that he never noticed how Doug was always just off to the side, watching him. Doug had his own mission, of course. He wasn't here just for fun.

But despite Kirill's story, his presence here was suspicious. And if Doug could uncover some clue connecting him back to Bluebell, while also handling his current case, that'd be two birds with one stone. The evening continued in that manner when Doug heard the voice of a fellow officer on his ear piece, warning him that things were about to go south.

About three seconds later, gunshots rang out. Some of the guests started taking out their own guns at the ready, while others screamed in alarm. Doug pulled out his own gun while looking for Kirill. At first, he looked shocked and lost, then his expression turned to one of determination. He turned, appearing as if he was going somewhere with purpose.

Doug reached out and grabbed his arm. "Stay with me", he ordered.

"Wha? Why?!", Kirill demanded.

Doug couldn't tell him that part of the reasons was his suspicions. "If the younger brother of my old partner's girlfriend gets hurt during a mafia shootout, he'll never forgive me."

With that said, Doug started leading the way towards an exit. Getting a civilian out of the fray was the most important thing. Protecting the innocent was his job. And Kirill was innocent until proven guilty. Doug did his best to avoid confrontation with any of the ones involved in the fighting. But he could only be lucky for so long.

"Stop right there!"

Doug froze and Kirill almost bumped into his from behind. He looked over Doug's shoulder and recognized the man pointing a gun at them. Freddie Santini, the illegitimate son of the don.

"I don't know who the hell you are", he said. "Which means you don't belong in my house."

Both Doug and Freddie stood across from each other, ready to pull the trigger. Freddie's eyes gave him away as they shifted and he shot first. Doug made a move to pull Kirill behind him and out of the way but his hand only grabbed air. Kirill was gone.

He was running off, cursing his misfortune. He could've been helpful if Doug hadn't grabbed him. Kirill had kicked off his heels on the way to go faster towards the rooms where the servers changed. Once there and after making sure he was alone, he opened up his duffel bag and put on the sneakers he came in with. He ripped the skirt up to his thigh, hoping Milla would forgive him.

Kirill then rolled up his sleeves and put his mask on. It was the only part of his costume that he had brought. That and the tambourines. He left the bag there. If all went well, he'd have time to retrieve it later. If not, well, Doug already knew he had been here. It wasn't exactly evidence now that it only had Kirill's street clothes. After semi-changing, Bluebell was now on the scene.

And she had to get out of here while helping any innocents on the way. The mask would keep her identity safe. If anyone saw (especially Doug) happened to see Kirill punching out mobsters, they might grow some suspicions. She removed the wig, remembering it at the last minute before leaving the changing room. Bluebell heard some gunfire on the floor below and sped off towards the stairs.

On the way, if she passed any servers who were hiding or running around, she directed them to an exit. She wondered what had set off the fighting in the first place. Everyone seemed to be getting along and enjoying themselves. Then suddenly, chaos. Bluebell pondered the cause while smacking a large man upside the head with one of her tambourines.

He had been using the confusion to get rather handsy with a handsome young man who had been serving drinks earlier. And Bluebell couldn't stand for something like that.

"Are you alright?", she asked the young man after felling his attacker. When he nodded, she smiled. "Go up the stairs and turn right. Then keep going until you're out."

With that direction given, she continued on her way, deeper into the mansion. Bluebell was about to round a corner when she bumped into a solid body and fell to the ground.

"You're looking rough", Doug said, looking down at her.

Bluebell blushed and pulled down her skirt self consciously. "Rude! Appearances aren't important when you're saving lives." She stood up quickly and brushed herself off. "I'll have you know that if I was trying to look good, I'd be the belle of the ball."

Doug's eyes went to the ripped skirt, out of place sneakers, and mussed up hair. Well, he couldn't claim he had any knowledge of fashion. But she looked like she'd been running around the whole mansion.

"You should be careful. One of the Vrubel siblings is here."

"I can handle myself", Bluebell said, hands on her hips. She appreciated the care in Doug's tone, however misplaced it was. He fired his gun just off her shoulder and she flinched, covering her ears at the last second. A man cursed behind her, grasping his leg as he fell over. Doug gave her a smirk and she pushed him out of the way just in time to uppercut a man who had tried to sneak up on Doug with a knife.

The two of them looked at each other and the men they had taken down. Bluebell considered that fact and thought of how well they could work together. She held her hand out to him.

"Truce?"

As soon as the words left her mouth, a cuff was locked around her wrist. Her eyes widened and turned up at Doug in shock.

"Bluebell. You're under arrest."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time! Doug had to get the pretty lady out of the fortress of bad guys so that he can put her behind bars. It's reverse Mario! Can he get the job done?


	7. The Blues

Derick hummed to himself as he closed up the bar for the night. He locked the door and turned to see Valery gazing up at the moon. As always Derick was caught in the striking beauty but then noticed the far off look in his face.

"Something on your mind?", Derick asked, putting an arm around his waist.

"Kirill and I had a fight before. And I think he's going to do something stupid because of it", Valery said.

"Do you need to go and find him?"

Valery considered it for a moment before shaking his head. "If he gets into a mess, it'll be his mess to clean up." Although, as he said that, his older sibling instincts wouldn't let him relax. He may just need to dust off the old mask tonight. Valery threw his arms around Derick's neck and smiled at him.

"What I need now, is a nice bath. And maybe some cocoa?"

Derick smiled. "I can arrange that."

* * *

Bluebell dug her heels into the floor as Doug tried to drag her around before he gave up and simply picked her up to carry her. Or at least, he tried. It wasn't easy with their wrists handcuffed together and Bluebell struggling the entire time. And the entire time she was shouting at him.

"I can't believe you-! Ignoring all convention-! We could be helping each other!"

At one point, she had even resorted to trying to gnaw at his wrist and Doug was once again reminded at how different the two Bluebells were. The previous one had been more refined, poised. Doug could even say she had a commanding presence and a professionalism that would've been welcome on the force. This Bluebell was none of those things.

They ended up wrestling on the floor and Doug blocked all her blows. He could say one thing about this Bluebell. She was scrappy. Bluebell got him on his back and pinned his wrists to the floor and Doug used this reprieve to weigh his options. He could work alongside her and have her assist the operation, then bring her in afterwards.

Or, he could lie about it.

"Fine. You win", he said.

"You bet your ass I win! Wait-what?"

"Let's work together. This place is too big for just me and my team."

Bluebell's grip slackened and Doug pulled himself free before sitting up. Bluebell was still in shock and ended up just sitting in his lap. Just what was it that made Doug change his mind? After a moment though, she grinned in triumph.

"Hmph, so you finally see things my way, do you?"

"For the moment. Mind getting off me?"

Bluebell looked down and realized their compromising position. She scrambled off him just as a bunch of mafia turned the corner into their hallway. Bluebell raised her fists, ready to fight.

"We can take 'em!" she said at the same time Doug shouted "Run!" and bolted.

He was the bigger of the two of them and pulled Bluebell along with ease, despite her protests. What was the point of working together if all they were going to do was run? Every time Bluebell heard the sounds of a fight and wanted to go towards it, Doug would pull her away. Bluebell began to recognize the hallways they were in. He was taking her towards the back entrance.

He was trying to get out of the mansion!

"Why won't you trust me?! I fight for justice just like you!", she shouted.

Doug ignored her. Now wasn't the time for arguments like that. He knew there'd be squad cars in the front. The back was where a van should be. Yuri and Max would be waiting there. He didn't know where Dean and Kay were exactly, they'd gone silent after a while. Doug could take Bluebell back to the precinct in the van where she wouldn't get mixed up with any of the mafia they were arresting.

Those were his only thoughts as he rushed through the mansion. Bluebell's shouting was blocked out entirely. He'd even managed to deafen the sound of her tambourines jingling. It was why he didn't hear her warning cry before it was too late. He did hear the gunshot though. He felt the impact not of the bullet, but of a body.

In that split second, he saw a strong scowl on Bluebell's face as she threw her tambourines with deadly accuracy. One knocking the hand of the gunman, the other crashed against his head, knocking him out cold. Bluebell collapsed against Doug and he saw the red blooming near her shoulder. But she managed the gather the strength to look up at him smugly.

"What would you do without me?"

The evening was beginning to catch up with her, walking around in heels for a few hours in a tight skirt, running around a mansion, fighting off bad guys, fighting Doug, running again, and now getting shot in the arm. She was tired. But she still needed to figure out a way to get the handcuff off of her. Doug picked her up, then her tambourines.

He got to the back patio which was in disarray. But he paid it no mind. He had to get to the service entrance. But first, while they had a moment of peace...

"You need to remove your shirt", Doug said as he laid Bluebell against a tree.

"Noooo", she whined. "You'll take advantage of my virtue."

Doug couldn't tell if her delirium was caused by blood loss of exhaustion. She didn't seem to be bleeding a lot, but it was hard to see both through the shirt and in the dark of the night. Bluebell was slack against the tree. She was restrained and injured. She was unguarded. Vulnerable. Doug's eyes were trained on that mask. It would be so easy to remove.

To finally find out who she was.

His hand reached out towards her face.

He touched her cheek before reconsidering. He wanted to know, but not like this. Doug pulled his hand away with a heavy sigh. He ripped her sleeve to get a better look at the injury when he heard footsteps.

"That was a smart move, officer. Now step away from her."

Doug looked up slowly and his eyes widened. Not at the gun pointing at him, but at the person holding it. They wore a black hoodie that was pulled over their head and jeans. Such nondescript clothing. But then there was the mask. And beyond that was simply the person. All she did was stand there with a weapon but even civilian clothing couldn't hide the way she carried herself.

It was the original Bluebell.

Doug put his hands up and remembered he was still handcuffed to the second Bluebell. He looked back and forth between them. Now that they were here together, he could see even more of a resemblance.

"I need to get the key to unchain us", he said.

Bluebell gestured with his gun that he may and Doug reached for the key in his pocket. He unlocked the cuffs and then slowly stepped away. The original Bluebell took his place and threw her counterpart over her shoulder rather roughly.

"You're going to let us go freely."

"You know I have a gun too, right?", Doug reminded her.

"I know. That's why I'm asking not as a vigilante, but as a woman who needs to tend to her injured sister."

Doug looked to the other Bluebell who was nearly unconscious. He had a chance. And he let it go. Enough blood had been shed tonight. Doug took another step backwards.

"I won't let her go a second time."

With a nod, the original Bluebell took off into the woods. Doug figured she must have hidden her ride there. Well it was out of his hands now. He went off to find the van to see what they could salvage of this night.

* * *

Back at their apartment. Valery finished patching Kirill up. He refrained from his lecture. He could give it tomorrow when Kirill was completely lucid instead. Kirill was laid out on their couch while Valery patched up the gun wound. Lucky for Kirill, he wouldn't need stitches.

"You're very lucky that Billingham is an honorable man. He could have unmasked you."

"But he didn't", Kirill grinned.

"He didn't...", Valery agreed, in disbelief himself about it. "He's not like other men. He and Derick..." Valery's eyes widened. "Oh my god! Derick!" He punched Kirill right in the bandaged wound, causing Kirill to cry out in pain.

"Whyyyyyy?", he despaired while Valery took out his phone.

"Because of you, I left Derick back at his place!"

And back at his place, Derick was humming a tune to himself, running a hot bath and making cocoa on the stove. His phone rang and he picked it up with a smile.

"Val? You miss me that much?", he teased. Valery had just gone out for some air after all.

"Derick, you must've noticed I've been gone for a while", Valery said, his voice honey and smooth, a stark contrast from how he spoke to Kirill earlier.

"I figured you need some time to yourself", Derick said with a shrug.

"You're so sweet." Valery's words caused Derick to get a little bashful on his end, shrugging even though no one could see. "I actually went down to the convenience store for some things. I'll be back soon."

"Be careful. Maybe I should go over so I can walk you back. Or at least stay on the line with you until you return", Derick offered.

"Just what ever did I do to deserve a thoughtful man like you?", Valery cooed. "I'll be fine. You can time me. Ten minutes or less."

Kirill watched as Valery traded a few more sweet words with Derick before hanging up. He turned to his younger brother with a hard look.

"You should be fine. Warm up the leftovers in the fridge, eat, then go to bed. We'll talk about this in the morning."

Valery left before Kirill could give any sort of reply. The events of the night were still rolling in his head. They began to feel less like things that happened to him and more like things that happened around him. It was all too much to process right now. He turned to tv on to drown out his thoughts and followed Valery's instructions. His final thought before going to sleep was the hope that it would all make sense in the morning.


	8. Double Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the scene where Derick is talkin to Doug and Milla is talkin to Kirill is based on this scene https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ErCS_aY9pcU so i tried structuring it in a similar way. But if it's too much to make out, I'll edit it, no problem

Well, things didn't make much sense the morning after, or the day after that. If anything, they only got more confusing. Kirill had taken a small break from his vigilantism while his arm healed. Which meant Milla picking up his slack here and there. She mostly kept to the shadows, not wanting the public to get confused on the whole two Bluebells situation.

But the cat was officially out of the bag with Doug. He knew for certain there were two of them now and that the original Bluebell was still alive. Kirill supposed the cleared him and Milla of any murder suspicions. Which was probably why Doug was suddenly a lot more friendly around the two of them whenever he came to the bar. Well, he was more friendly to Milla.

He was still an ass to Kirill, teasing him whenever he got the chance. And he didn't get it. And yet he still found himself waiting for the man whenever it started getting late. He might prick Kirill with little barbs, but he also complimented him when it mattered. And Kirill drank that stuff up.

In the same breath that he'd make notice of Kirill using a new scented body wash, he'd also say how bad the last one was. Doug's general treatment of him had Kirill confused. And he wasn't the only one to notice.

It finally came to a head one evening. Milla went after Kirill who was working in the back while Derick stayed up front and took a seat with Doug in the booth he currently occupied.

"Soooo, what's up with you and Kirill?"  
"Is there something between you and Doug now?"

"Nothing."  
"Well, there's always been something between us, hasn't there?"

"Doesn't seem like nothing. In fact, I'm pretty sure if Kirill had pigtails, you'd pull on 'em."  
"It's like Doug has a little schoolyard crush on you."

"I'd never do something so childish."  
"I'm so beyond guys treating me like that. I need an actual man."

"You'd better figure out something soon. Kirill may have his moments, but he's an adult too. You've gotta start treating him like one."  
"Sounds to me like you want Doug to step his game up."

"I don't have time for something serious."  
"I just want him to take me seriously."

"Who says you have to commit to anything like that right now? Just ask him out for lunch and see how it goes."  
"Then maybe you need to make the first move and ask him out."

"You know how it goes. We have one date, then two, then suddenly they get upset because I'm too focused on my work to take them out every weekend."  
"How am I supposed to suggest dates when he's either working late nights or I'm...working...late nights..."

"Milla and I aren't some kind of miracle. When you care about it enough, you make it work."  
"Love finds a way."

"Didn't you quit your high maintenance job before even meeting Milla?"  
"You literally retired when you found out Derick quit the force. And now you work together. It's not the same."

"Make it work!"  
"Find a way!"

Kirill left the back room and gave Doug a look only to immediately meet his eyes as if he had been waiting for Kirill to come out. Kirill, to his credit, didn't freeze but for just a moment before finding his place behind the bar. He began to clean a discarded mug when Doug approached. Milla and Derick pretended to be cleaning something off to the side or fiddling with the jukebox.

They were not very good at pretending, but it was fine because neither Doug nor Kirill were very good at noticing how bad they were at pretending.

"You get hungry?", Doug asked.

Kirill's brow furrowed in confusion. "Y-yeah, I get hungry."

"I mean, after work. I could take you to one of those all night diners, since you get off so late", Doug said.

"Oh! Yeah!" Kirill blushed when he realized Doug was asking him out to dinner. "I'd like that. Um, tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow night", Doug nodded.

"Get home safe", Kirill said.

Doug then left out, having drunk his fill and ready to turn in for the night. The moment he closed the door, Derick and Milla let out an 'awww'.

"Remember when we were that awkward?", Derick asked, putting an arm around Milla.

"I never thought you were awkward", she admitted. "Just very earnest~"

The two of them got wrapped up in their own little lovey-dovey world and Kirill tried not to gag at how sappy they were and how easily they fell into it. But Derick was head-over-heels for Milla and she ate that up.

"We need a 'no PDA in the workplace' rule!", he demanded.

Doug felt a kind of anticipation he hadn't felt in a while. He had just asked someone on a date. And they had said yes. Now that he wasn't looking at Kirill through the lens of a murder suspect, he could see the other for what he was - awkward, a bit gawky, loud, and easily distracted. And yet, Doug couldn't help but smile whenever that awkward, gawky man got loud while being distracted.

When he thought about it, there was a nagging at the back of Doug's head. Like Kirill reminded him of someone. But he shook those thoughts from his head. Kirill was one of a kind. Although he was off the clock and had more than enough excuses to just go to bed, he still stalked the streets, hoping to run into someone. He came to a small park and took a seat on a bench.

"You should be home. It's late", Bluebell said, standing before him with her hands on her hips.

"How's your arm?", Doug asked.

"Blu-she, fixed it for me. And she...told me what you did. Or rather what you didn't do. I suppose I should thank you."

"Don't. Next time I won't be so generous. Whether or not you've taken a bullet for me."

Bluebell crossed her arms and it was hard to tell with the mask but she was probably rolling her eyes. "Is this how it's going to be? You'll come after me, I'll just barely slip away, we have some words, sometimes we're forced to work together, rinse and repeat?"

Doug shook his head. "I'll arrest you before we get into a routine like that."

She just grinned and leaned in close. "We'll see about that, Mr. Officer." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and then jogged off into the night. "Get home safe!", she called out as she disappeared in the shadows.

It was like that feeling you get when a stray thread on your shirt brushed against your body, but in his brain. Something so faint that went as quickly as it came and yet the sensation itself was so strong with a suggestion just under the surface, asking to be chased.

But Doug was done chasing for the night.

So he went home, thinking for the first time in a long time that he might try and finish work early so that he could shower before his and Kirill's date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, can yall believe this was originally supposed to be like, 4 chapters? Thanks for all the love yall!
> 
> Anyway, that's technically a wrap, the next chapter is an epilogue of sorts with a bunch of scenes i had ideas for but like, couldn't fit into a cohesive narrative here. If there's something you wanted to see, lemme know and I might either write up a scene or just turn it into its own little oneshot
> 
> idk if a whole sequel is in the future, but i do like this lil universe, so i'll definitely return to it in one way or another


	9. The Adventure Continues!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall ever see a real life tasmanian devil? those mofos are small, cute, loud, and vicious

Kirill had a little pep in his step even as the night went on. Usually he found himself getting more and more sluggish until just before his shift ended, getting his second wind of the evening just in time to go out as Bluebell before crashing in the wee hours of the morning.

But tonight was different.

Tonight, a new energy hummed through him because he would be going on his first date with Doug. The man of the hour hadn't arrived just yet, but Kirill figured he was getting as much work done as possible to make sure he was completely free that night. Turns out he was doing something like that. Kirill came out of the back, carrying two bottles of champagne for some business ladies celebrating a commotion when Doug walked through the door.

His hair was slicked back, exposing his furrowed brow. His blazer, while nice, was a cream color that didn't quite fit him. And he had the cutest little bowtie. Kirill didn't even look at the rest of the outfit as he descended into snickers, getting dangerously close to dropping the bottles. Valery came by and grabbed the bottles, allowing Kirill to openly point and laugh.

"What's with that look?!"

"My co-workers found out I had a date", Doug answered, his face stony. "Apparently I had to be made presentable."

Kirill finished laughing and walked over to him. And reached up and mussed up his hair. "We're just going to IHOW, not a wedding." He removed the bowtie as well. "There. That's a little better. I can stand to be seen with you now."

"Says the one with the dirty apron", Doug grinned. "And you're the expert on fashion? With that hair style?"

Kirill flushed. "Just you wait and see. When you take me somewhere nice, you'll see me dress to the nines. You won't be able to resist me."

"I already can't resist you", Doug answered honestly, causing Kirill to make a choking noise before he continued. "We're already going out on a date. The resisting part is over."

"You! Y-you bastard!", Kirill said, hitting Doug with weak fists.

"No PDA in the workplace~", Valery teased from behind the bar.

Kirill finished the last of his tasks, hung up his dirty apron, and left with Doug to the International House of Waffles. Dating this man might be even more of an adventure than fighting him.

* * *

It was a few months into this tentative relationship with Doug and Kirill. They had only been on a handful of dates, but something had definitely changed between them. And it was clear that things were on their way to being serious. As a matter of fact, right now, they were having a conversation by the bar, Doug sitting on a stool, Kirill leaning over the counter, their heads close together as if sharing a secret.

Milla and Derick would watch them sometimes while actually completing their other tasks for once. Milla could see the smile on Kirill's face and the soft noises he sometimes made but couldn't quite hear what they were talking about. She was almost sure they were simply whispering sweet nothings to each other the way she and Derick did whenever they spoke that close together.

"You're supposed to be ketchup on eggs", Kirill said.

"Syrup is just as good, sometimes better", Doug argued.

"You're disgusting. The only other accepted alternative is soy sauce."

"What about salt?", Doug asked.

"We're talking condiments. And your blasphemous tastes."

"Sometimes I'll fork my eggs and waffles together. So technically whipped cream is a good combination too", Doug said. "And jam too if you eat them with toast."

Kirill pressed his forehead against Doug's and spoke with fondness in his voice. "You're gross."

Their little moment was eventually broken up by the influx of customers. It was rare but sometimes they did get busy and it was easy for three workers to get overwhelmed. Derick was in the kitchen, actually whipping up food for once when he realized he was about to run out of a few ingredients.

"Someone needs to make a run to the store", he said from the window.

"I'll go", Milla said, already removing her apron.

Derick looked uncomfortable. "You shouldn't go alone. Doug, can you go with her?"

Doug had been staring at Kirill's behind when Derick made his request. "Hmm? With Milla? Sure. Where?"

"Just follow me", Milla said, putting on a light jacket. The weather was beginning to warm up but the nights could still get followed suit and they were out of the loud bar and into the quiet night. Milla led the way to a convenience store that carried the beans Derick needed among other things.

"It was very nice of you to escort me", Milla said on the way back. "Derick worries too much."

"You're the type that gets taken advantage of often", Doug said. "I think he worries almost the right amount."

"I know what I look like", Milla said. "It's why I learned how to defend myself. And Kirill as well."

Doug grinned. "I think anyone who tried to take advantage of him would find that it's more trouble than it's worth." His attacker would have an easier time apprehending a Tasmanian devil. Kirill would probably be kicking and screaming the whole way (not that Doug could possibly know how accurate that was).

"I taught Kirill how to fight and he took self defense classes", Milla admitted. "But in a lot of other ways, he's very vulnerable."

"What do you mean?", Doug asked.

Milla suddenly dropped the bag of food and flipped over the man who had been following them for the last block. She twisted his arm and dug her foot into his back. "Unfortunately for you, I don't even have a purse to snatch", she said before looking back at Doug. "I mean that you should be careful with my baby brother's heart, Mr. Detective."

Milla released the man, allowing him to get away while cradling his arm. In the back of his mind, Doug thought he should arrest the would-be purse snatcher but it was occupied with other things at the moment.

"If I break Kirill's heart, you'll beat me up?"

Milla let out a soft peal of laughter. "Knowing Kirill, he'll probably do that himself, even if he's crying. No, if you hurt him, I'll eviscerate you."

Ever since clearing the Vrubels of any murder suspicions, Doug had come to realize Milla didn't have a mean bone in her body. But now he had a feeling he should probably rethink just how ruthless she could be.

* * *

"Wish I could talk but you two seem a bit...tied up! AHAHAHAHA!"

With that strong pun, the villain left Doug and Bluebell to their fate. Currently, the two were tied, chest to chest, and hanging over a vat of molten cheese. This guy was definitely one of the more cartoonish of Bluebell's foes.

"I bet you're enjoying this", Bluebell said, looking up at him. "How often do you get to cling to a beautiful woman like this?"

"I'm not clinging, we're tied up together. And my boyfriend's boobs are bigger than your's."

Bluebell didn't know whether to be indignant or elated. Doug had brought up Kirill for the first time since they got together. "B...boyfriend? You have a boyfriend? What's he like?"

"We don't have time for this", Doug said as the machine slowly began to lower them towards the cheese.

"By my calculations, we have two minutes before we're in any real danger. Now this boyfriend of yours?"

"He's kind of like you", Doug said, raising the other's expectations before dashing them. "Loud."

"I'm not just loud!", Bluebell shouted.

"But you both also have your unexpected quiet moments", Doug said. "Besides that, you're totally different."

"Hmph, well, I'm one of a kind, after all", Bluebell said, reaching for something in one of her pockets.

Doug didn't mention how they both got angry when criticized but practically preened when praised. He didn't need to find anymore parallels between his boyfriend and a vigilante that had been a thorn in his side. Although this close, he could smell her hair and underneath the cheese odor wafting around them it smelled suspiciously similar to Kirill.

"You know, you're a lot like my boyfriend", Bluebell smirked as she cut their bonds. They grabbed onto what was left of the rope and swung to safety.

"There's someone out there who would date a criminal?", Doug asked. He pulled his gun out and they took after the man who tried to kill them with cheese.

"I have a civilian life too. And my boyfriend is absolutely enamored with me", Bluebell boasted, matching Doug's pace.

"Sounds like an idiot."

"Oh he is", Bluebell agreed, taking out her tambourines and giving Doug a meaningful look when they stopped at a door. "But I love him anyway."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so as i said in my last note, this might be the last chapter, but im not done with this universe. idk when i'll ever get back to it, but i already have a bunch of ideas.
> 
> just so yall know, i'm a huge fan of Miraculous Ladybug so like, identity hijinks are my jam and we got multiple sides here LOL
> 
> i also wanted to include a girls night where Milla goes out with the seven-0 ladies and another part where kirill helps derick shop for a wedding ring, but those woulda been much too long to just be little scenes, so those'll be like their own separate oneshots one day. imma be brainstormin' ideas for like another full fic though
> 
> anyway, that is now officially a wrap! thank you everyone for your enormous kudos and comments! if you ever wanna scream at me about DD in the interim, you can hit me up on tumblr


End file.
